Home Invader
by thedolphin56
Summary: Tony Purples and her younger sister Kelly have to live with the Heffley's basement because their home was attacked by 7 quadrillion ants.
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1

At the home of a 15-year old sophomore named Tony Purples and her 11-year old sister named Kelly (who is in 6th Grade), Kelly was taking a nap on the couch and Tony tried to wake her up. "Hey Kelly, wake up!" Tony tried to open Kelly's emerald eyes. "Huh…what's going on?" Kelly mumbled as she was trying to wake up from her nap on the couch. They later realized that there were 7 quadrillion ants all over their home.

"Oh my mess" Tony hollered as she saw the ants. "Where are we going to live now?" Kelly wondered. Their mom came out and told them, "You two girls will be living in the basement of the Heffley's home 3 doors down. – You know, 3-year old Manny, 12-year old Greg and 16-year old Rodrick."

"Let me tell you this you two, Rodrick has a band" dad told them as a heads up. "Yeah, Löded Diper, they are a heavy metal band." Tony reminded Kelly that Rodrick would be singing so loud that she couldn't stand the band. "Can we bring our hamster, Olympia?" Tony asked the parents because she knew that Olympia needs better shelter from the ants. "Pack it in" her mom told Tony that she could pack in Olympia. And so she did.

Kelly felt lazy inside and Tony asked her "Is this necessary for an 11-year old to pack everything that isn't yours?" Kelly tried to help Tony pack all of Olympia's needs. "I don't know if Rodrick wants us to use the basement because that is where his drums are" Tony reminded Kelly. "Whatever" Kelly responded to Tony in a negative way, Tony looked over a checklist of what they need to pack, she checked off Olympia and the needs. Their concern was their clothing because it can be tight in the Heffley's basement. As soon as the girls packed and reached the bottom of the list, they are ready to head over to the Heffley's home.

When Rodrick's van came, he tried to haul the Purples sisters' boxes of clothing, sleeping bags and Olympia. "Now, get in to this van of heavy metal music, both of you!" Rodrick told Tony and Kelly over to the Heffley's home. Once Tony and Kelly got in the van, Rodrick slid the van door close. "I don't think this is comfy!" Kelly shrieked as she is sitting on top of her clothing. "Why do I have to stand? There should be seats and seatbelts so we don't get in a crash!" Tony complained about the back of the van.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER 2

As soon as the Purples' arrived at the Heffley's home, Greg and Rodrick showed Tony and Kelly the basement of the home. Greg told them, "You're welcome to put all your stuff down here". "No, you need to leave my drums alone, and don't go near them either!" Rodrick tried to shock Tony and Kelly. While the girls are trying to unpack, Tony tried to show Kelly the basement closet. They unpacked their clothes with Tony's on the top three shelves and Kelly's on the bottom three shelves.

The next think they did was to roll out the sleeping bags. Tony looked at the massive boom box and the speakers and the table near it. She put Olympia on that table. "Well Rodrick…" Tony started a conversation. "Get that monstrous mammal off my speakers – NOW!" Rodrick tried to yell at Tony and thinks that it is her fault of putting Olympia near Rodrick's boom box speaker. "That is our hamster, Olympia." Kelly tried to remind Rodrick. "Well still…" Rodrick continued on the yelling.

Rodrick was kind of cranky when he finds out that the Purples' sisters have a hamster. But the floor wouldn't do any good for them. This was a bad time for the girls to set up their new shelter. "Why should a 15-year old put a hamster on a music stereo?" Kelly tried to ask Tony why she put Olympia near someplace that Rodrick wouldn't like. "Do I have to sell that monster of yours?!" Rodrick tried to scream. "Um…That's mine, and Kelly's. We had to take it here. And those actions are mainly for somebody stupid like Manny!" Tony tried to freak from Rodrick.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M ACTING LIKE 3-YEAR OLD MANNY?" Rodrick screamed at Tony. "Well Rodrick, you're threatening us, and you're also trying to be a control freak." Tony responded carefully to Rodrick. Rodrick still wanted his own basement. "Food time, I'll go get little Greg (we know that he's 12). You two girls get in the van – NOW!" Rodrick shrieked. Rodrick went to find Greg and found him playing _Halo 4_. The girls are in the van marked "Löded Diper" in colossal letters.

The four (Rodrick, Greg, Tony and Kelly) were heading off to eat chicken wings. Rodrick ordered 4 chicken wings in BBQ sause, and turned out the total was twenty five dollars and twenty eight cents. "I wished I would have gotten a large Pepsi because I don't have a drink here" Tony announced to Rodrick. "Eat up! This chicken isn't going to eat themselves!" Rodrick yelled at Tony. As soon as the four kids finished their food and threw it away (in the garbage can).

The four walked back to the Löded Diper van and Rodrick slid the door open for Tony and Kelly. Greg was in the front seat. As soon as Kelly got in that evil van of Rodrick's, she closed the door by sliding it. Once they got home, Tony and Kelly went down to the basement to feed Olympia a single carrot. "Oh wow, where were you and Greg?" Mrs. Heffley asked Rodrick. "I took Greg and the kids to eat down some chicken wings" Rodrick responded nicely.

Rodrick later came down to get ready for bed. He saw the girls sleeping in a purple (Tony's) and red (Kelly's) sleeping bags. So Rodrick closed the door and went to his room at around 9:17 PM. He wasn't happy with all that company he has to deal with in the basement.


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER 3

Wednesday morning had started and Rodrick used a megaphone to wake up Tony and Kelly and to get them ready for school. When Tony and Rodrick got into the Löded Diper van so they can get to school on time, they got to school about twenty minutes early. However, getting to their first period class may be a little tighter than what they expected where to go next. Tony thought that her first couple classes made her want to go back to the Heffley's place.

At about the start of lunch period, Rodrick and Jeff got into a huge fight. Tony saw it, and thus…she told Principal Hall. He wasn't as happy as he saw Rodrick and Jeff fighting. "I didn't mean to…but he started stealing my band's CD and it is a treasure to me – and I want it back and he refuses." Rodrick screamed at Principal Hall. Rodrick and Jeff got into trouble. Rodrick's punishment was one day suspension and three days of going into the detention room. Jeff's punishment was six days suspension and two months of going into the detention room. Thankfully, Tony didn't get a punishment.

When it was time to head back home, Tony went down stairs to check on Olympia and how it's doing. Rodrick got suspended for a day, so he started to call his members from Löded Diper. Tony thought how much of a musician Rodrick was as well as his singer. But when Tony came down to the basement, she saw Rodrick and the Löded Diper started shouting as if they were on a real stage.

"I ain't gonna put her to sleep, we will be LÖDED DIPER rocking all night and we never sleep!" Ben screamed really loud as Rodrick starts playing on his drums. Bill and Chris began playing their guitar and bass with the volume up really high to force Tony and Kelly to hear them. "Tony – you just came here, BUT must listen up to the Löded Diper because we are your concert. It all began with 7 quadrillion ants a couple houses down the street. She and her girl got sent here to us. With their mammal they annoy us during sounds. BECAUSE she is going to be forced to listen to LÖDED DIPER! She can't turn us down and hide; she must like our sounds through the basement jam!" The song turned out to be four minutes and thirteen seconds.

Tony wanted to start a talk with Rodrick, "Why are you forcing me and my sister to hear your heavy metal when I like pop songs from the 2000's?" Rodrick did not like the question but he yelled out "Because I can – I am Löded Diper! We play to make the house hear us inside out!" The conversation lasted until Tony got ready for bed. If Rodrick stops Tony, she'll push to come back down to the messy basement.

The Heffley's mom came down to the basement to talk about Rodrick's punishment for playing heavy metal at night. His punishment was that Rodrick must make Manny breakfast for five days! The punishment took effect when the rest of the band members leave the home.


End file.
